Grim Reaper
'' '' The Grim Reaper (Death) is one of The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence' - Because of the grim reapers advanced age he is very intelligent, only God is more intelligent than the grim reaper. *'Immortality' - The Grim Reaper cannot die or be killed, also he doesn't have to eat, sleep or breathe. *'Flight - '''The Grim Reaper has hidden wings which he uses to fly around places. *'Teleportation -''' He can teleport wherever he wants to go even to underworlds or to the gates of heaven. *'Invincibility -' He is invincible and can not be harmed. *'Sensing Ability - '''He can sense the presence of any living or undead creature around him. *'Invisibility - 'He can disappear at his own will. *'Soul Ripper- ' He can rip someone's soul out with a touch or his scythe when someones soul is condemed to Hell *'Telekinesis- ' He can move a object or a person with his mind Etymology His name is a reference to his most common depiction wherein he is usually carrying a scythe, a tool traditionally used to harvest or "reap" wheat. References *In Namco-Bandai's ''Soul Calibur 4, Zasalamel's second default costume is composed of the "Death" equipment, in addition to his favored weapon being a scythe. *In the video game God of War: Chains of Olympus, Charon makes an appearance as a twisted old man wielding a scythe, a reference to his spiritual progeny. *Death is a major protagonist in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. *In the Syfy Series, "Being Human", the Grim Reaper appears to one of the main characters, Sally, when it is time for her to move on. She repeatedly avoids his capture to the point where she is offered his position. *In the Cartoon Network series, The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy, ''the Grim Reaper or "Grim" is tormented by two children. *In ''The Sims (starting with the Living Large expansion pack), The Sims 2, and The Sims 3, the grim reaper makes an appearance before a sim is officially dead. It is possible to plead for a loved one to him. In The Sims 2, he plays a game of "which hand is it in?" with the active sim. If the active sim loses, the dying sim will not be saved from dying; if the active sim wins, the dying sim will be saved from death. In The Sims, he sometimes doesn't have time to play. If you do play and you lose, he sometimes has a heart and brings the dying sim back to life...but as a zombie! In The Sims 3, he chants to make the deceased sim a ghost. The ghost sim takes his bony hand and goes into his or her grave, marker, or urn (urn if died inside). It might be possible to play a game against the Grim Reaper later to bring a deceased sim back to life. *The Grim Reaper makes an appearance as a boss in most of the ''Castlevania ''video games. He floats around shooting sickles, and sometimes going onto the ground and sucking the player in. *In Darksiders, the main character (War) can get the Harvester, which is described as Death's scythe. Also, in Darksiders 2, players take control of Death, though he doesn't look like classic examples of the Grim Reaper, as shown here. *In Family Guy there is a character named "Death" who is there when a person dies or to check if the person have died also he can take you back in time. *He is similar to or may be the angel of death Azrael. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Religious Icons Category:Movie Monsters Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Hell Category:Ghostbusters YOUR SOUL IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!